


JaeYong 1

by hchnsunflower



Series: Red Series [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25521343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchnsunflower/pseuds/hchnsunflower
Summary: “You can’t really wait, can’t you? Jaehyun asks as he enters Taeyong bedroom, still in his suit.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Red Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848928
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	JaeYong 1

**Author's Note:**

> “You can’t really wait, can’t you? Jaehyun asks as he enters Taeyong bedroom, still in his suit.

“You can’t really wait, can’t you? Jaehyun asks as he enters Taeyong bedroom, still in his suit.

The older one glare at him as Jaehyun sat next to him on his bed as he removes his necktie. 

It’s obvious that Taeyong is irritated by the younger one’s appearance. He didn’t utter any word and rolled his eyes at him before walking away. 

Jaehyun noticed it and immediately grabs Taeyong’s arm. He made him sat on his lap, facing him. Taeyong looks away from Jaehyun’s gaze and lets out a sigh. It made Jaehyun chuckle and shakes his head.

“I already told you that I’m...”Jaehyun pauses and plants a kiss on Taeyong’s neck. “...busy” he utters.

Jaehyun puts Taeyong’s arm around his neck then kisses the older one’s neck once again.

“Yeah, busy. Busy fucking your blockmates” Taeyong hiss aa he rolls his eyes. Jaehyun smirks as he make Taeyong look at him.

“Don’t be jelly, babe. I still go home to you” the younger one tells as his hands when to Taeyong’s back, down to his butt amd squeeze it. 

“Whatever” Taeyong utters. 

The older was the first one to make the move when he places his hand on Jaehyun’s thighs, going to his hips. While, Jaehyun kept kissing Taeyong’s neck.

The older one unbuckles Jaehyun’s belt, puts down the boxer and grabs his manhood. The younger one leans to his ear and licks it. “You really want it already, huh” he whispers. Taeyong forms a smile on his lips and kisses Jaehyun on his cheeks.

Taeyong immediately removes the button on Jaehyun’s long sleeves and threws it away. He started kissing him down torridly, craving for him. His kisses when down to the younger one’s neck and down to his chest. Still, doing handjob on Jaehyun.

On the other hand, Jaehyun widens his legs a little as Taeyong does him. He lets out moans as he closes his eyes, feeling his sensual self.

“Fuck...Taeyong...make it fast” The younger one commanded. And so Taeyong did what he was told.

When Jaehyun felt like he was about to come, Taeyong noticed it and suddenly stops. The younger one frowns at him and pushed Taeyong away from him. “Seriously? Everytime.” He irritatingly tells the older one.

Taeyong chuckles. “I want you to come inside me” 

Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “I don’t want a baby” he utters. “So do it. I expect you to brought a condom” Taeyong tells. “And I expect that you already had taken pills before I got here” Jaehyun backfires. 

The older one shakes his head and that made Jaehyun rolls his eyes. “Whatever. Let’s just fuck” Taeyong nonchalantly says as he removes his shirt and pants, Jaehyun did the same with his pants.

The older one went down on his knees as he licks the younger one’s manhood and laters sucks all of it. He speeds himself while the other one feel pleasure. 

“Ughh... Tae—ahh!” He came inside the older ones mouth.

Taeyong looks at him as he ate it. He forms a smiles as he wipes his lips. “Be a good boy and shut up. I’ll lead you tonight” he tells him.

Taeyong went on top of Jaehyun and hold the younger one’s hand above his head with one hand then wraps it with the handcuffs he has.

“You horny—“ The younger stops went Taeyong forms himself on top of Jaehyun’s manhood. “Damn, Lee” he curses after Taeyong enters his manhood.

“Want you so badly” Taeyong seductively says before pumping himself onto Jaehyun.

The younger one moans and yells at the older one fasten his pace. Both of them didn’t care about what may happened because they only focus on one thing—being fuck buddies.

“S-Shit...ugh Taeyong...ugh!” Jaehyun moans, now bitting his lower lip as Taeyong wiggles his ass on him. 

“Relax, Daddy” the older utters, looking at Jaehyun reaction. “I’ll bring heaven to you” he adds before he starts pumping himself once again, a bit faster than before.

Suddenly, Jaehyun felt himself almost coming. “Fuck! I’m fucking coming!” He yells at the older one but Taeyong didn’t mind it as he feels himself.

Jaehyun didn’t think twice and used his force to make Taeyong fall from his bed. He immediately pulls himself from Taeyong and came outside of him.

Taeyong pants on his side as the older one looks at him. “Why didn’t you tell me! You were about to come?!” He hiss. Jaehyun sat up and rolls his eyes at him. “You were feeling yourself too much” he simply answered before glancing to his handcuffs. “Remove this” he commands.

Taeyong gave him a glare. “Fine.” He then proceeds to remove the handcuffs.

All of the sudden, Jaehyun pulls Taeyong near him and went on to off him. Both of them gaze at each other’s eyes before Jaehyun roughly enters his manhood into Taeyong’s hole.

The older one yelps in pain as Jaehyun rough thrust into him. “Ah Fuck! You’re hurting—“ Taeyong stops when Jaehyun covers his mouth as he inserts two finger in it.

“Shut up. And be a good boy” Jaehyun whispers to Taeyong’s ear before letting it and thrust into him, rapidly.

The older one covers his eyes with his arms as he moans. He can’t keep up with Jaehyun’s pace as the younger one fastens himself as he thrust into him. Taeyong was feeling pleasure with his whole body as Jaehyun do him.

“Fuck, stop!! I’m going to come!!” Taeyong complains but Jaehyun didn’t mind him and continues. “Jaehyun—ah!” Jaehyun came and so did he.

Jaehyun lays down on top of Taeyong, manhood still inside the older one. Both pants as they look at each other.

“Fuck you” Taeyong swears at Jaehyun. It made the older one smirk. “If I got pregnant like this. I swear to everyone that I will abort this” he bluntly tells.

Jaehyun rolls his eyes at him and starts to position Taeyong as he puts the older one’s legs on his shoulders. “Oh God!” Taeyong exclaims as Jaehyun starts thrusting to him once again. 

More deeper. More harder. More lustful.

“Ugh! F-Fuck!! Jaehyun! Fuck me up!” He screams. The younger one lets out a smirk on his face as he holds Taeyong’s legs. “Call me daddy. Now” he commanded.

“D-Daddy...fuck me harder” he tells. Jaehyun chuckles at him. 

When Jaehyun felt like he was about to come, he changea their position. He made Taeyong turn around while he gets on the bed, kneel down then enters himself to Taeyong’s hole.

The younger one plays the older one’s dick and messages it. “Fuck!” Taeyong curses as Jaehyun thrust in him. 

Jaehyun was all sweating up and so is Taeyong too. It became sloppy after releasing for a couple of times now. Yet both of them aren’t tired from fucking.

Jaehyun once again came inside Taeyong. The older one was about to remove himself when Jaehyun carried him and places him down, facing the down.

“No! Not this posi—“ Taeyong stops when Jaehyun suddenly thrusts in him. He slapped Taeyong’s butt continously as he thrust.

The older one’s legs were shaking and Jaehyun noticed it. He immediately carries Taeyong and leans him to the wall and fucks him up.

“Ahh!” Taeyong yells as Jaehyun deepens himself. The older one was starting tear up until Jaehyun came once again inside him.

“Let’s stop” The younger one nonchalantly says as he removes his manhood from Taeyong.

The older one fell down on the floor when Jaehyun placed him down. His down was aching from Jaehyun’s doing. He glares at him, furiously wants to end the younger one.

“Fuck you. I’ll get a depo shot tomorrow again” Taeyong says as he tries to stand up.

Jaehyun looks at him. “Sure.” he utters as he puts on his clothes.

“You’re leaving already?” Taeyong ask with confusion. The younger one rolls his eyes at him. “Duh. I still have practical defense tomorrow” he answers.

Taeyong form an “o” on his lips and nods. “okay, goodluck. Lock the door” he simply tells. 

“Okay, bye.” Jaehyun lastly says before leaving Taeyong alone once again.

Taeyong sighs and shakes his head. “I really need to take pills again. That guy really teases me and comes inside me” Taeyong tells himself as he walks his way to his bathroom and take a shower.u


End file.
